Loving your enemy
by meloni
Summary: why does Draco Malfoy forces Ginny to marry him? does Ginny agree to this? why? will they grow to love each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The little hairs on her neck stood up again as she felt his eyes on her again. Ginny sighed; she lost count on how many times he has stared at her. Ever since they came back to school, he has stared at her during lunchtime, dinner, in the hallways and even breakfast if he was early. She had no idea why Draco Malfoy decided to show his silent interest in her. She remembered one time when he winked at her when she was leaving the potions room after class ended.

She did her best to ignore him but sometimes it was impossible. It is not normal when someone just stares at people for nothing. And the strangest thing was that Crabbe and Goyle started stalking her during their free time. First she thought it was just her imagination but they proved her wrong. Ginny spent most of her free time in the library with Luna and the two goons would sit a few feet away from them sneaking glances at Ginny pretending to study. She first thought that all the Slytherins are planning to pull a prank on her but none came. She did not take it like it was something serious because it wasn't. Voldemort was defeated a year ago, and all the deatheaters were captured. The world was finally safe.

Now she's had it! She is not going to sit there while he stares at her like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't even eat because of the staring. Shaking her head she grabbed her bag and left the great hall. She glanced at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was still watching her every movement with a smirk on his face, but she did not see Crabbe or Goyle at dinner. She left the great hall in such rush that she missed seeing Malfoy leave right behind her.

Dinner just began so, not many students were out in the corridors. She never liked walking along in a nearly dark corridor ever since the incident in her first year. She thought she heard footsteps behind her; she turned around but saw no one.

"'Ginny your being paranoid" she muttered to herself as she turned a corner. She slammed right into something, more like someone. She looked up to see Malfoy's smirking face before she felt a small tug and she disappeared from the corridor that led to the Griffindor common room. It didn't take more than a second to realize that she touched a Portkey. She crashed into the floor; she never was a big fan for traveling with Portkey. All this disappeared when she remembered Malfoy. She groaned and opened her eyes once again to see Malfoy but this time holding his hand out towards her.

She ignored his hand, got up herself and demanded, "What the hell is this Malfoy? A prank, huh? Tell me before I curse you!"

Malfoy smirked, "Not when I have your wand Weasley"

"What are you playing at Malfoy? First, you stare at me and now you kidnapped me?' she asked trying to her fear from appearing on her face.

"I am only going to tell this once, so listen carefully Wealsey. I'm sure you know about veelas. I, unfortunately, am cursed with the veela blood and at the age of seventeen, a veela can sense their mate by scent, attraction and a magical pull. You see I turned seventeen nearly 2 months ago-"

Ginny interrupted him, "Malfoy, what has all this to do with me?"

"God dammit! If you would listen to me then you can damn well figure out that you are my bloody mate!" Malfoy shouted making her flinch and pale.

"No…no…NO!" Ginny whispered as her knowledge of Veelas dawned into her. She knew that Veelas could not live without their mate. They had one month's time to marry and consume with their mate or else the consequence would be death, slow painful death. "No! Just because you kidnapped me doesn't mean that I am going to marry you and sleep with you"

"Weasley, trust me, you will be marrying me after seeing this" smirked Malfoy as he drew his wand out and waved it. A picture slowly started to appear in front of Ginny. It arranged itself to show the picture of the Burrow. "That shack, you call home is surrounded by two deatheaters. We can do this the easy way, you simply agree to marry me"

Ginny smiled, "do you really think that I am going to believe this. I know it's an illusion charm. You can't fool me."

"Aah…I see you want to do this the hard way then," Malfoy said smiling coldly and turned around to command, " Goyle! Crabbe!"

Now one could see two dark figures landing on the garden in front of the burrow. Their dark robes trailed behind them as they walked towards the kitchen door. They burst into the kitchen. Molly Weasley was there stunned with her stirring spoon on the floor. One of the deatheater grabbed her and held her still while the other pointed a wand at her chest waiting for orders. Ginny sees her mum struggling to get out of the hard grip but can't. now she knew it was not an illusion charm because that charm cannot listen to instructions.

"STOP!" Ginny screams, "this isn't real, Voldemort is defeated. This is not real! There are no deatheaters" she tried to assure herself.

"Weasley, how naïve are you? Just because Voldemort is dead does not mean that there is no one who perform dark arts! We also know how to hide out crimes," Malfoy states calmly. "Do you agree to marry me now?"

"NO!"

"Seems like you want her dead" he turned around and barked, "Finish her off"

The deatheater nodded, "AVA-"

"Stop! Ok!" Ginny cried, "ok, I will marry you, please don't kill her, I will marry you!"

Malfoy grinned, "I knew you would see this my way. The wedding ceremony will start in fifteen minutes. The house elves will get you prepared."

He clicked his finger, immediately two house elves appeared, "what can Lily and Tinny do for Master?"

"Get her ready," he pointed towards Ginny, who was on the floor sobbing.

"Yes master Malfoy" the house elves chanted and got to work.

Draco turned towards Ginny, "I will meet you in twenty minutes." He turned around left the room making sure it remained locked.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Just as he said, he came sharply after twenty minutes, politely knocking on the door. He poked his head in and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

A simple silk white dress on her, it clung to her perfectly, showing off her curves and her body. The dress fitted her form then from her waist downwards flowed gently and stopped about ten inches above her ankle. She was also barefoot; it was tradition in the magical world for the bride to be barefoot during the wedding ceremony. Her deep red hair was twisted into a simple but beautiful knot; She had light makeup on. In Draco's eyes she looked like an angel from heaven.

"You look beautiful" Draco commented as he walked towards her. She said nothing in return, she was silent, and all she hoped was that her mom won't be harmed. He stopped in front of her and pulled out a necklace from his robes. "This is a family jewel, which has passed on to every bride in the Malfoy family."

He stepped behind her and gently clipped the necklace on her neck. Ginny looked down and saw a snake pendent dangling down. Its eyes glinted from the red rubies.

"Let's go," he said as he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room.

Ginny didn't listen to the service; she made a point not to listen. It all seemed so surreal. She wasn't here! She couldn't be here! Oh, she felt nauseous. All too soon the priest spoke the words she had been dreading,

"Do you, Genivra Weasley, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, cherish and obey, until death do you part?" She didn't want to say the words, but she knew that this was the only way to protect her mother.

"I do," Ginny said

"And do you Draco Malfoy, take Genivra Weasley to be your wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do," Draco said. Join them till death to part.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife." Fudge said, "You may kiss your bride"

That was really all the warning she got.

All of a sudden Ginny was pulled up tight against him, his one hand burying into her hair at the back of her head and the other into the dip of her back, lifting her to him even as Draco swooped down to seize her mouth in a burning kiss. She stayed still, and did not initiate in the kiss. A few seconds later they parted.

"Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, congratulations! Would you please sign this to complete your marriage?" the priest asked as he conjured up a parchment. Both of them knew what this was. This parchment will complete the marriage and put their name in the ministry file, if the marriage was consummated. All the couples in the magical world had to sign it. It was tradition.

Ginny signed her name; a tiny drop f a tear fell on to the parchment. She has just signed her life to Draco Malfoy. Once Draco signed, a blue colored light surrounded the parchment and it vanished.

Ginny was removing the pins from her hair, when she heard the door open.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? This is my chamber"

"I am here claim my rights on you, my dear wife and this is our bedchamber" Draco drawled walking towards her. She backed up in response.

"What do you mean claim your rights?" she questioned.

"As if you don't know."

"I don't kno-ww," she shakily replied. She knew why he had come but she hoped that it is not going to happen tonight. A marriage between a couple in the magical world had to be consumed that night or else the ministry cannot produce a legal marriage certificate. Too much had happened for today, she did want to do this.

"Ginny, I need you." He said and grabbed her wrist to throw her against a wall. "You know I have to consume the marriage for the ministry records and for myself. Now stop saying nonsense and let's have some fun, eh?" His hands were now on her chest, feeling her through her robes.

"Never!" she said and began to struggle hard against his grip. It was pointless though; he was so much stronger than her. "Malfoy, please don't do this, you already tricked me into marriage but please don't do this."

This was not the Draco Malfoy she knew during dinner. He was a perfect gentleman. For a second, she thought this might not be bad. Now, she did not even know who he was.

"Just give up," he was whispering into her ear now, his fingers undoing the clasp on her robes.

"Please, Malfoy" she pleaded, but he just chuckled.

"I will have you Ginny Malfoy." He pushed her onto the bed, laying his weight on top of her, "because you see Ginny, you are my mate and it's natural to want you, there is no way you are getting out of it."

He leaned down and caught her lip with his, in brutal manner. He was not thinking straight. The smell of her and the taste of her were consuming his Veela instinct. A whimper of both fear and pain escaped her lips. She said nothing; he pushed back up for a moment and surveyed her face where tears were running down her cheek. He began to pull at her robes slim cold fingers undoing button after button and his mouth was suckling her neck, Leaving only to mutter the something sweet into her ear. He ripped off her robes in urgency, so she was laying there in just her undergarments.

"You know Ginny," he breathed nibbling her ear, "the most attractive thing about is your hair. It looks so beautiful and smells so damn nice."

"No no" She whimpered try to squirm from his grip but she was defenseless under him. She mustered all her energy to fight him but nothing stopped him from taking what he wanted.

She looked at herself in the mirror; her eyes were red in color and swollen from the crying as well as her lips. There was large bite mark in her neck caused by Draco. All Veelas mark their mate when they reach their climax, to seal the bond. It disappears by itself after one week.

For the past half an hour, she has been in the shower trying scrub Malfoy off her, but that did not change what has happened. He forced on her. He was so rough with her, he did not even care if she was a virgin or not. He just had his way with her. He took everything she had, her life, her first kiss, her virginity, her freedom, her love…everything! She didn't realize that she was still crying until she tasted her own tears. Everything that happen last night hit her at once, she slid down on bathroom floor, pulled her knees close for protection and sobbed her heart out.

Nothing would change now, the deed was done, and it is not reversible.

Draco woke up at the sound of crying. He opened his eyes and looked around confused. What was he doing back in the Malfoy manor? A few seconds later, everything dawned on him. He looked beside him, but the bed empty. He saw the center of the bed stained with blood.

'Oh shit!' he thought as quickly slid off the bed, dressed himself in a robe and ran towards the bathroom. He opened the door and walked in. what he saw made him regret what he had done. There was Ginny in the middle of the bathroom floor, in nothing but a light bathrobe crying. She must have heard the door open, because when she looked up, he was how her eyes which were rimmed in red, widened with fear. She was trembling. She instantly crawled backwards until her back hit the wall. Her wet hair tangled all round her face. 'Damn, she going to catch a cold' he thought.

"Oh…Ginny" he whispered.

"Go away, go away, go away!" she sobbed covering herself up as if he were going to attack.

"Ginny," Draco said standing above her. 'my god, she's gone hysteric' he thought.

"Pl-please don't t-touch m-me." Ginny stuttered with her face still buried in her hands. She pressed herself into the wall, trying to protect herself from him.

"Get away from me," she sobbed hysterically, squeezing her eyes shut and vigorously shaking her head.

"No, Ginny, I am not going to hurt you" he said as he knelt down in front of her.

She was not even listening to him. She kept on muttering 'no' and sobbing.

He stood up; he knew he had to give her a calming potion and a sleeping potion. She needed the sleep. He opened a cabinet, grabbed the potion and strode towards her. He knelt down again and grabbed her chin. Ginny at the touch started screaming, trying to tug his hand off her face, "don't touch me! Please…"

He held her chin strongly and pushed the potion through her mouth. After a few seconds, she fell limp in his arms.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to bed. He noticed that the house elves had changed the sheets of bed. He laid her down into bed, turned around and grabbed a silk nightgown to change her into something more warm. He froze when he untied the sash of the bathrobe. His breath got caught in his throat at the sight of the bruises in her body, her chest, hips, stomach, thighs and worst of all her neck.

After he changed her into the nightgown and left the room to owl Professor Snape to ask him to prepare the Veelas heeling potion called 'Veheelinez'. No other potions will heal her because the Veelas can only heal bruises caused by Veelas themselves. He will have to add a drop of his own blood in it before she drinks it.

An hour later, Draco found himself in bed besides Ginny. 'Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day' he thought as he went to sleep.

A/N: thank you for all the reviews.


End file.
